What The Heart Wants
by buddygirl1004
Summary: 3/4 lemon one shot requested by DarthWill3! Please read!


We don't own, this was requested by DarthWill3, hope this is good, we had to think a lot about it

Kuki smiled as she placed a hand on her now flat, naked stomach. The memory still burned fresh in her mind like it was only yesterday, but it was only two weeks ago.

-WK-

The walls of the tree house vibrated with the latest hit song by Lady Gaga.

Kuki was staring lovingly at her boyfriend of eight years, Wallabee Beatles, or better known as Wally to most people, who was currently conversing with Nigel by the food table.

The AND was throwing a party at their base, located on the dark side of the moon. No one was supposed to know said organization existed. And truth be told, ever since Transformers: The Dark of the Moon hit theaters seven years ago, despite the government saying there weren't any cybortronian aliens bent on destroying our planet located there, people we're still scared of it. So after a team of advanced AND space officers went to explore, they found nothing of the sort. They reported back to AND headquarters, which was currently being held at the TND base which was on Mars, they began to build the AND base with the latest technology.

So enough with the history of the AND base.

Kuki stood next to her best friend of fifteen years, Abigail Lincoln, or better known to some as Abby, who was talking about how her boyfriend of eight years, Hoagie P. Gilligan II, had proposed to her the night before.

Now, usually Kuki would be ecstatic, but she merely nodded her head and spoke the right words at the right time.

"So," Said Abby, leaning against a wall. "has Wally 'popped the question' to ya yet?"

Kuki snapped her head to face her friend so quickly she swore she'd get whiplash. "What?" She said, looking at the African-American that was her best friend. Abby was clad in a simple blue knee length Marc Jacobs dress and black leggings with a pair of black Steve Madden gladiators, her hair was in a French braid, as always, and she had her signature red hat rested on her head.

Abby shook her head, "Abby said, has Wally 'popped the question' to ya yet?" Abby said.

"No, not yet..." Kuki said, drifting off. At that moment, Hoagie came over. Wearing a simple light blue Big&Tall shirt and a pair of stone washed blue jeans.

"Come on Abby, let's dance." Hoagie said, sticking out his hand, which Abby took, but not before looking over at her best friend, who in return, nodded her head. Kuki didn't want to be the reason why Abby couldn't have fun.

"Heya Kooks," A deep Australian voice spoke from behind her. She felt and saw a pair of pale, strong yet gentle, arms wrap around her waist. "Guess who?" The voice said again in her ear.

Kuki giggled, "Wally I know it's you." She said. Her boyfriend released her and she turned around to give him a peck on the lips.

Wally was clad in a simple Ralf Lauren orange polo and blue jeans. Wally had grown taller and now stood a few inches above Kuki, his hair still bowl cut.

"How'd you know it was me?" Wally asked when he and Kuki pulled apart.

Kuki sighed, "Your the only person I know who calls me Kooks with an Australian accent and wasn't afraid to put their arms around my waist without getting their assed kicked by me."

"I see..." Wally said. He was about to open his mouth when the music stopped and the AND supreme leader, Rachel Uno, stepped forth onto a podium, microphone in hand. Rachel was clad in a long, light blue Marc Jacobs cocktail dress while wearing a pair of white Alexander McQueen sandals. Her long blonde hair was curled and was held in place with a black headband.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. I would just like to thank you all for coming out and having a great time celebrating the 3rd anniversary of the AND. Now as most of us are aware, we are still college people and most of us probably have tests tomorrow..." there was an audible groan from the crowd at the thought of possible tests in the morning, Rachel continued. "Anyways, your CARS (Cars Annually used for Rockin' Space travel) have been brought out, thank you all, and have wonderful night." Rachel concluded, stepping down, and walked over to her husband, Nigel, who was wearing a red Ralf Lauren polo shirt with blue jeans.

"Come on Kooks, we should get going." Wally said, tugging on Kuki's hand, leading her to the entrance of the building, where the cars were lined up in numerical order. They had driven Wally's CARS, so they had to walk to the beginning to where his Orange Volkswagen Beetle lay parked.

The two AND operatives climbed into the car. Wally pressed a button and the car floated upwards and zoomed through the hatch and made it's way towards Earth.

Wally pulled up in front of the girls dorm. Wally got out and went to Kuki's side, opening it up for her. Kuki smiled as he walked her up the stairs.

When they were at the door Kuki looked at Wally, and kissed him.

When the pulled away, she spoke, "You want to come in for a bit? The girls wont be home tonight" she asked.

"Sure, why not." Wally replied as Kuki opened the door and they stepped in.

"Do you want anything?" Kuki asked Wally while taking off her green gladiators.

"No, I'm good." Wally replied as they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Kuki had a far away look in her eyes.

"What's wrong Kuki?" Wally asked his girlfriend.

"Nothing...its just...I want a baby." she said quietly.

Wally's eye grew wide, "What do you mean..." He asked cautiously.

"I want a baby, with you." she said more clearly, looking straight at him.

"Kuki-" he started.

"I know, I know Wally. But we are graduating in a few months. Your going to be a surgeon and I'm going to be a forensic anthropologist and I want a baby before our lives get to hectic." Kuki said standing up and facing Wally.

She put her hand behind her back and grabbed hold of her green strapless silk Marc Jacobs dress. She pulled down on said zipper, the dress falling off her body.

"Kuki..." Wally said, half moaning, walking towards Kuki.

Kuki took the hem of Wally's shirt. "Please." Kuki whined as she started to lift his shirt over his head.

Wally moaned and pulled Kuki in for a wet, passionate kiss. His tongue slid over her top lip, asking for entrance which she granted. Their tongues intertwined as Wally hooked his fingers in Kuki's underwear as Kuki worked to unbutton his pants.

-WK-

Soon, their clothes lay forgotten, strewn across the floor leading towards Kuki's room.

Their lips still stuck together Wally laid on top of Kuki. Then Kuki flipped them over, Wally was becoming hard and Kuki was wet from anticipation.

"Please." Kuki whispered into him, Wally nodded his head.

Kuki raised herself up from Wally, her womanhood above his raised member. She gave him one last look, a smile on her lips, as she slammed down onto him. She screamed his name in pleasure as he tore straight through the barrier.

Kuki leaned forward and began to thrust, hard.

Wally met every thrust, their hips slapping together as the pass quickened to the point that they were drenched in sweat.

"Kuki! I'm gonna-I'm gonna-" Wally didn't get to finish the sentence, because Kuki's walls has tightened around him and he had released into her.

Kuki collapsed on top of Wally, panting heavily. "I love you." she breathed. Wally caressed her cheek and kissed her.

"I love you too, Kuki." he said.

-WK-

There was a knock at the door, Kuki jumped. She heard a chuckle and turned around to see her blonde boyfriend.

"Hey Kooks." Wally said, stepping closer to her and meeting her lips with a kiss. "So...what's going on?" hd asked, referring to the little plastic stick that had laid forgotten on the bathroom sink.

Kuki smiled, "I'm pregnant." she said.

"That'd great Kooks!" Wally said, enveloping her into a hug, their lips meeting in another passionate kiss, when they pulled apart Wally spoke. "Kuki," he said, reaching into his jeans pocket and pulled out a black box. Kuki's hand instinctively went to her mouth, "Kuki Jin Sanban, I love you, an you are the most prettiest, smartest, most talented girl I have ever met. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, as he opened the box to reveal a gold band with a simple diamond on it. Nothing to fancy, Kuki wasn't like one of those girls.

Kuki started to tear up, "Yes." she said quietly, nodding her head as Wally placed the ring on her finger, he stood up.

"I love you." he said, their foreheads touching.

"I love you too." Kuki replied, and with that they shared another kiss.

So what do you think? Were not all to sure if this was satisfactory and as good as our other ones...sigh...no one is perfect. Does anyone believe in aliens? Because we literally just saw a UFO out our window..we live by a hospital and it couldn't have been a helicopters because it was surrounded by red lights and it was on it's side an made this really loud noise...this was about 20-30 minutes ago and it's 11:22pm right now as we type this...were literally shaking lol, so review! Oh and who here likes Wally's car? Sweet Eh? So review! 


End file.
